


Sabacc Face

by minnabird



Series: Twitter prompt fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author doesn't know anything about sabacc or poker, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Sabacc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: “What is that?” Poe gestured helplessly at Finn’s face.“It’s my sabacc face,” Finn hissed.The pilots have been teaching Finn how to play sabacc. Poe...has some pointers.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Twitter prompt fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583860
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Sabacc Face

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by @outofupfor on Twitter! The full prompt was "Storm pilot: Finn learns Sabaac."

“Finn.” Poe shoved a hand into his hair, trying and utterly failing not to laugh.

“What?” Finn said, doing his best not to move his mouth at all. He widened his eyes slightly at Poe when he still wouldn’t stop laughing.

“What is that?” Poe gestured helplessly at Finn’s face.

“ _It’s my sabacc face_ ,” Finn hissed, staying -- to his credit -- completely still.

“What exactly did Jess tell you when she told you about keeping a sabacc face?” Poe said, laying his cards down.

Finn relaxed with obvious relief, throwing his cards down and rolling his neck. “Something about being as expressionless as possible.”

“That’s not…” Poe paused. “That’s how Jess does it. But Jess always looks kind of sarcastic, so it works for her.”

“Well, how do you do it, then?”

“Oh, I flirt shamelessly, and most of the others get so fed-up they can’t tell when I’m flirting to cover up a good hand or a bad one.”

Finn grinned. “Oh! Yeah, let’s do that.”

“I dunno.” Poe leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. “I see you being more of a heckler.”

“You just don’t want me flirting with your friends,” Finn said, nudging Poe’s foot under the table. 

Poe tilted his head to one side to acknowledge a point well made, then said, “No, but bluster’s actually a pretty good cover. I get that way sometimes too. Like when someone corners you on a battlefield and you don’t want to give away whether they’ve actually got something.”

Finn was nodding, seeing where Poe was going with this. “Yeah. Yeah. I can do that.” He could definitely do finely-controlled panic, at least, but he could turn that into bluster with the pilots. “We could try the flirting thing here, though,” he added after a second, reaching for his cards.

A smile flickered across Poe’s face. “And may the best man win,” he said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.


End file.
